Bunheads
by WankyRivera
Summary: Santana Lopez is a dancer at the New York Ballet Company. Brittany Pierce is a bartender and manager of her pub just across the ballet company. Both of them appear to lead a good life in New York respectively, but they too have their own problems and secrets. Will things get better when they meet? Or is it just a flimsy facade? AU Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

So... This idea came to my head after being inspired by the novel with the same name. I also wanted to try out both a Santana and Brittany POV in this fic so here is it! :) Please tell me what you think, I always appreciate every single review :) Oh and I won't be stopping Ocean Deep Cupid High, that fic goes on as usual!

* * *

Monday, July 8th.

**Santana's POV**

117 pounds, Miss Lopez!"

I looked down at the digits on the weighing scale I was standing on and sure enough, it displayed '117 lbs'.

"What did I say about crossing the 115 pounds weight limit? A deduction in your dance credit!"

Miss Shelby aka Shel-Bitchy was just standing behind me and yelling, her sharp voice reverberating around the room. I sneaked a glance at the other girls lined up at my left and just as expected, the usual four girls were snickering. _Those bitches. _At least the other two girls lined behind them, who were, at the same time, my friends, did not react like they did. I got down from the weighing scale, and rolled my eyes as I passed by the four of them, then lining up behind Rachel. Her hands made contact with mine and she squeezed it encouragingly.

I wasn't humiliated. I was angry. My weight was actually perfect for a ballet dancer. I hardly had any body fat on me, and I even had minimal abs to die for. However, this ballet company expected all of us to weigh like those models in the industry. _Ugh, bullshit._

This kind of weighing activity happens every Monday whenever we come back to the company after the weekend break. Normally, the seven of us senior dancers would pass the weight limit, but I guess I was slightly unlucky this week.

"Alright girls, give me a moment. I'll only dismiss all of you for your lunch break once I'm back." Shel-Bitchy announced as she made her way out of the dance studio.

The seven of us broke off into our usual cliques. Three of us – Rachel, Cece, and I at one end of the studio ; four of them – Quinn, Elaine, and the twins Sugar and Kenzie at the other end. I watched as they huddled closely together, speaking in hushed voices as they constantly shot glances at our side. I bet it was about me.

"Are you ok Santana?" Rachel asked, furrowing her brows, giving a concerned look.

"I'm ok Berry. I'm still hanging on like a tough bitch." I patted her legs which donned the pink nylon ballet tights and gave a reassuring smile.

"Theez eez reedeeculous Suntahnah, your body eez ahmaziing yet you get blamed for being slim." Cece piped up, her French accent so fluent as usual. The other dancers often found the brunette French girl annoying with her constant foreign blabbering, but Cece was actually a sweetheart.

"Have you girls ever wondered how our lives would be if we simply went to college after high school 2 years ago instead of being here?" Rachel asked.

"Yezzz, I've always wanted to studee modeling in korlegge and becumm a Victoreeah Secret model!"

I looked at Cece and with her long legs, piercing blue eyes, and a jawline that was incredibly defined by the way all her light brown hair was pulled back into a ballet bun, she could easily be a model.

"For me, I always dreamed of going to NYADA after high school, then end up in the building opposite us eventually." Rachel said, pointing back to the transparent glass wall we were leaning on. I turned to look and saw the dazzling building with vibrant colors. Broadway.

"But some of us are going to end up there at the end of the year anyway." I replied, my eyes not leaving the view of the city beneath me.

"But I want to be there as a lead singer on a Broadway musical, not some background dancer."

Turns out, all of us had different aspirations and needless to say, I had mine too.

"How about you Santana?" Rachel asked.

"Well I-"

"Ok girls, you may go for your lunch break. Be back in 30!" Shel-Bitchy returned to the dance studio and announced.

"Oh thank goodness, we should totally get some diet coke!" Quinn remarked quite loudly, and sarcastically, as if making an attempt to show how 'ballet-healthy' she was.

"Don't forget to cut down on the carbs!" Elaine, Quinn's 'twin' said.

I watched as the real twins, Sugar and Kenzie Motta high-fived each other and the four them linked arms, strutting out of the dance studio. They reminded me of Mean Girls, except that they were all hella dumb.

"The four of them makes my breasts ache with rage." I muttered quite irritably, as I rolled up my ballet tights and put on my NYBC hoodie and short pants.

"Let them be" Rachel replied. "They think they're all that but they're just plain immature anyway."  
As the three of us were about to leave, I felt a tap on my shoulder from behind. I turned around to face Shel-Bitchy, her face grimy as usual.

"Excuse me Miss Lopez, you can't just go like that."

Rachel whispered into my ear that she and Cece would meet me at the cafeteria so now it was just me and that Miss Shelby alone.

"I need you to forego your lunch break and stay here perfecting your grande jetes instead."

My brows creased in disapproval. "Oh hells no, bitch. Lady Snix here wants her lunch break onz and she is gunna get it." I was consumed with anger and simply turned away from her, storming my way out of the dance studio. I could hear her yelling something about a deduction in my dance credit again, but I ignored her. I was not to be punished that easily. However, instead of going to the cafeteria, I found myself making my way to somewhere which was totally against the rules during the working hours. Out of the NYBC building. This brought a lot of attention and tight-lipped disapproval from the rookie dancers who saw me but I just pushed open the door to the city life outside. _This was going to be so much fun._

* * *

I kept walking along the streets aimlessly until I found myself standing in front of a building with a blue flashing neon light that read 'BritznM Pub.' Hm, a pub. Interesting. I pushed open the door and entered the dimly-lit building. It was not too crowded, considering that it was only 1pm, so I easily found myself a seat at the bar counter. I did not order anything yet. Instead, I looked around and found some customers staring at me ; some in a pervetic leering way and some that stared while giving a confused expression. Well, okay. Was I not welcome here or anything? My eyes returned back to the bar counter, then finding myself staring into the blue eyes of a blonde-haired woman. I averted my eyes away when I saw that she was about to speak.

"Can I see your ID, miss?" She spoke, her voice so soothing yet pissing me off because of the fact that she was actually questioning my age.

"Ok listen up Blondie, I am 21, and when I sit here, it means that I wants my alcohol onz. Geddit?" I snapped at her.

"Wow calm down bunhead, I just thought that you were one of those rookies at the NYBC who decided to show off to her friends that she broke the rules of the company and drink here." She replied surprisingly keeping her tone calm despite the fact that I had just talked to her so harshly.

"Still waiting for my alcohol." I said briefly, tapping my fingers furiously on the bar counter.

"But I don't even know what you want yet, miss feisty bunhead." The blonde replied with a smirk at the end. _Ugh, she was so annoying and actually trying to make an attempt to tease me with that smirk. _

"You manage the bar, you make the drinks you think I should have." I replied nonchantly.

"Fine. I'll make you a cranberry vodka but don't come in and sue me once you get kicked out of the NYBC for drinking." She said, as she started mixing the drink.

How the hell did she know so much about my ballet company I was training in?

She was back in front of me in seconds, placing the reddish drink on the counter. "Here ya goooooo." She hummed, then proceeding to mix other drinks for her other customers.

I took a sip out of my drink but it tasted completely sweet. There was no traces of vodka at all. She did not just serve me cranberry juice. I was about to start ranting to her but her glance met mine at the same time.

"How is it?" She asked from a distance.

_I was about to slap this bitch. The nerve of her!_

"How is it?" I retorted, slamming my fists onto the bar counter, attracting the attention of some customers around me. "This isn't alcohol, that's IT." I yelled once again, as I got up to leave. _I could not stand this any longer._

"That'll be 4 dollars, miss bunhead." She called as I walked out.

Screw that, she pissed me off and I wasn't going to pay for that. I especially hated the nickname she kept giving me.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

Well, that escalated quick. Marissa, my best friend and co-worker at the bar came up to me after serving some customers.

"Damn Britt, how did you manage to stay so calm when that woman was practically yelling at you?"

I shook my head and stifled a giggle. "Oh Ris, I was a dancer from that dance company, remember? I understand what they are going through."

"Tough luck then." Marissa commented, patting my shoulders before going off to make drinks for herself.

Still, I had to admit that woman was gorgeous. When she walked in with her ballet tights and raven black hair that was secured in a ballet bun, I could not stop staring. And when I saw her up close as she sat at the bar counter, I observed that she had olive tanned skin and it gave me the impression that she was a latina. Her brown eyes too, were just, beautiful. Everything about her was just so perfect.

I was curious about her and what made her so pissed all the time and I was certain that she would come back, since she still had a drink to pay for. My thoughts were interrupted when the door of the pub opened. Ha, I bet it was her feeling so guilty conscious and coming in to pay. However, I was slightly disappointed to see that it was Tina.

"Hey Tina!" I waved, motioning for the asian girl to come over.

"Hey Britt, it's your turn to see my brother now. I'll help you tend the bar for now."

"Okay, thanks!" I hugged Tina and waved to Marissa before heading out of the bar.

* * *

"Hey babe." I kissed the temples of the guy lying on the hospital bed. "When will you ever wake up, my silly boy?" That was Mike, my boyfriend whom had been in a coma for two years now ever since the accident.

* * *

Hope you like it after this chapter and of course, more will be explained in the consequent ones. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews in the previous chapter! As always, keep em coming so I can know what you think! :) Here's chapter 2!**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

2 Years Ago , March, Sunday. 6PM.

It was the grand opening of mine and Mike's pub, which was called BritznM Pub. Simple name, yet giving a homely feel in New York. I was still a dancer with the NYBC, so Mike decided to open the pub just across the NYBC building to be closer to me. And during the weekend break, I would work there. The other people working there was Marissa, my best friend since high school as well as Puck, who was Mike's best mate. It was cute though, how Marissa was in a relationship with Puck, while I was in one with Mike. Nevertheless, I thought it was a perfect idea to have all of us work together.

"Hey babe."

I felt the familiar, secure arms snake around my waist from behind and grinned, then elbowed the cute asian guy in his ab-tacular stomach.

"Ow, what was that for?!" Mike's face scrunched up as he held his stomach.

"Nothing much baby. Just practicing my defending skills should any weird drunken man try to rape me, since this is a pub and all." Both of us let out a giggle as he held me in his arms, without me attempting to elbow him again.

"I will beat up anyone who dares to touch you." He smiled genuinely as he planted a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Now come on." He let go of his grasp of me and extended his hand. "I need to escort my lady out to officially open this pub." I did a curtsy and held his hand, as he led me out of the pub.

A lot of my friends and Mike's were gathered outside to watch the official opening. Even some passer-by stopped to watch.

"1,2,3!" After the countdown, the blue neon lights of the 'BritznM Pub' signboard flashed, to officially open our very own pub.

The others cheered while Mike and I got into an embrace again.

8PM 

It had been 2 hours with so many customers and friends hanging out in our newly opened bar, and I guess Mike had a lot to drink to celebrate as he stumbled out of the pub alone. I got Marissa and Puck to tend the bar as I followed him out and placed my arms around his shoulders to support him.

"Best night ever huh, baaaaabyyyy!" He said in a drunken stupour.

"Yes, yes it is." I let out a laugh as I continued to hold on to him.

"Didn't you drink?" He asked, his voiced sounding a little muffled.

"Nope, I can't babe. It's Monday tomorrow, ballet week again." I answered.

"Oh daaaaaang. The weekend's ovaaaa." His words were dragged, and seeing him drunk was actually hilarious and cute at the same.

"Lezzzgoooo for a night ride babeeeyyy." He asked, and got out of my grasp to get his motorcycle that was parked at the alley beside the pub.

I watched as he walked off from me unsteadily. How was he going to ride his motorcycle in this manner?

By the time I joined him, he already had on his helmet. Weird how he got his helmet fastened on his head so fast despite the fact that he was so drunk. Still, it was not a good idea.

"Mike, baby. Get off the bike." I said, my hands grabbing onto his arms tightly.

"I'm fine, Britt. Tipsy, but sober as hell." He chuckled, as he took another helmet, handing it to me. I was reluctant to take it.

"Come on, pretty lady. Just for a short while." He gave small pout, his hands still holding on to the helmet.

"Fine." I took the helmet and wore it, then sitting behind him on the motorcycle, with my hands wrapped around his stomach. "But just for a short while, okay?"

"Noted." He started his motorcycle and soon enough, we sped off.

It was a quick ride around New York City, just as we wanted. I always loved night rides with Mike on his motorcycle. It was just so relaxing, and I loved how I got to hold him so close to me because we both knew we could not see each other much during the weekdays while I was expected to spend a lot of time in the NYBC.

"Come on, babe. It's time to go back to the pub." I lifted my right hand and tapped his helmet.

"Coz, my lady." He laughed, as he rode off in the opposite direction back to the pub.

It was not long before I felt the motorcycle going off unsteadily.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked. I guess the alcohol still hadn't wore off on him even after a little movement.

"I'm fine babe, don't worry abou-"

That was the last I heard from Mike as the motorcycle just suddenly careened violently to the other side of the road. It was a huge impact, and I felt a pressure on my left leg as both of our bodies were flung off the motorcycle. And that was when I realised our motorcycle was hit by another motorcycle on the road. I could not remember anything after that as I passed out.

The next day 

My eyes opened slowly to the tapping sunlight and I looked at the surroundings. Plain four walls and a drip stand with a drip attached to me. I was in a hospital. I moaned as I tried to get up from the bed and realised that it was impossible as my left leg was put in a cast. My mind instantly thought of Mike. Was he okay?

Just then, the door opened and a nurse walked in. I struggled to get out of the bed but my leg was hurting too much. As soon as she saw my struggle, she rushed forward to support me.

"Where's my boyfriend? Is he okay?" I asked with so much panic. Nothing bad must happen to Mike.

"Calm down Miss Pierce." She spoke reassuringly, but it just made me even more flustered.

"Tell me where he is! How is he doing!"

"He is in a coma right now, and we aren't sure when he is going to become fully conscious again." Those words stung me bitterly. How was this possible? I could still wake up, and so should he! Why was he in a coma?

The nurse adjusted my drip as I sat there on the hospital bed with a loss for words.

"Oh, and a lady told me to pass this to you." The nurse reached in to her scrubs and held out a piece of note to me.

I opened it and it read, "Dear Ms Pierce, due to the unforeseen circumstance on March 20th 2011, the New York Ballet Company would need to release you."

I did not want to continue reading further. Not only did I almost lose my own boyfriend, I lost my own place in the ballet company.

* * *

Present Day

I took a clean wet towel and dabbed it on Mike's lips, then replacing it with my lips on his. I kissed it, knowing it will not be returned. I was used to it anyway.

"I love you baby." I said to the silence of the hospital ward as I got up to leave.

* * *

**Santana's POV **

I stood outside of the NYBC and looked at the time on my IPhone. 1.29PM. Only one minute till I could go in and face all the music for sneaking not so subtly out of the building. After that encounter at the bar with the blonde, I was so pissed that I just walked back here and stood outside, waiting for the time to pass. I looked down at the time on my IPhone again and it showed 1.30PM. Alright, time to get shat on.

At first, I thought it would be easy to sneak back into my dance studio at the sixth level by taking the lift at the lobby of the building, but since the younger dancers here liked to tell on the senior dancers (which was so middle school), I dropped the idea. Instead, I simply took the lift to the second level, which held the room of the dance instructors. Sure enough, Shel-Bitchy was waiting for me with her signature pose - hands crossed, and tight-lipped.

"Miss Lopez, you broke enough rules today."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, so what? Are you gonna minus my dance credit again?" I retorted.

"And you still have the cheek to say that? Do you know you are just risking your chances at becoming a dance soloist and having a bright future at Broadway?" She mulled on and on.

"You know what prissy bitch, save it. No me importa!" I stormed off from her, and took the lift back up the dance studio.

I walked in to find Rachel and Cece with a mix of confused and worried expressions on their faces.

"Santana! Did you seriously spent your lunch break outside here?" Rachel started speaking.

"Miss Shelby was so peezed." Cece continued.

"Yes girls, I did. And I don't care if she is mad at me for that. I'm sick of being controlled here and I'm sure you two are too!" I replied with a huff.

"Well you culd have brought us with you." Cece said, a smirk growing on her face.

"Yeah, we were stuck here eating those usual ridiculous low carbs and diet friendly foods!" Rachel commented with a small pout.

My friends were way too cute even though I sort of ditched them earlier on. "Next time then, I promise." Grabbing both of them on each of my side, we went to the corner of the dance studio to prepare and stretch.

"Alright girls, get into position! Miss Fabray in front!" Miss Shelby called as she entered the dance studio. I tried my best not to look at her in the eye lest she tries to launch into another tirade of how I could let my dance credits suffer.

The seven of us got into our positions for the dance we were currently rehearsing for the Summer recital to la dame aux camelias. Quinn sashayed to the front, her head held high and a whole load of pride showing from her gleaming face. Ugh, typical. She was the soloist again for this recital, since she was Miss Shelby's star dancer and stuffs. The six of us had a lot of major ballet steps in this dance too, but we wouldn't be recognised much anyway. Sometimes I just wonder why did I work so hard in this company for?

"Okay, we're starting in 3,2,1."

The music started to play, and there was the blonde-haired Quinn, who started to perform a Failli Assemble to start the whole dance. Then, the six of us started our routine behind Quinn. We had so many rehearsals so far for this dance and the music is starting to make my head pound. _Toughen up Santana, one day you'll get out of this shithole._

6PM 

"Good job girls! We'll have a few more rehearsals before the Summer Recital next week! See you all tomorrow!" Miss Shelby exclaimed, clasping her hands together in delight.

I wiped a sweat off my brow as I retreated to the corner of the dance studio to change and pack up before leaving.

"Oh and Miss Lopez!" Here we go again. That damned bitch kept on pinpointing me.

I turned around to face her as I gritted my teeth.

"You did your steps right, but your face, Santana. You looked like you were forced to do this." _Oh hell yes, I was_.

"I want to see an improvement in your expression tomorrow or else-"

"A deduction in my dance credit right?" I interrupted her as soon as I got what she was driving at. "I get it, Miss Shelby." "Good." Miss Shelby replied and smiled briefly, in a way that was so conniving and left the dance studio. I swear, if she didn't had such authority over me, I would actually slap that gross face of hers. Hard.

* * *

I had no plans for the evening, since my energy has already been drained, so I made a quick walk to my apartment that was just beside the NYBC. Truth be told, it wasn't exactly my apartment. It was an apartment building that was meant to house those dancers from NYBC. And it was necessary for each of us to share one apartment block with another dancer.

As soon as I reached the block of my apartment, I could hear the gross flirtatious laugh coming from a female, which is obviously my roommate. That bitch brought home her boyfriend again. I rolled my eyes and exhaled in frustration as I unlocked the door of my apartment.

The couple who were making out on the sofa detached themselves from each other's embrace immediately as soon as they saw me and I gave a quick sarcastic laugh.

"You know what? Carry on Quinn. It's not like I would actually want to see you get trumped hard by Mr Sloppy Joes." I remarked and shot a devious look towards that couple's direction. I don't know about Quinn, who was unfortunately, a girl who I had to share a place with, but her boyfriend was a disaster. He was huge, and I wouldn't describe him as 'hot'. Instead, he's just a turn off in my opinion.

"Santana!" She got out of the sofa and walked towards me, positioning herself quite close to me.

"Woah there Fabray, don't come too close to me. I don't want to smell the breath of your man's leftover food all over me." My hands went up in a defensive way as I spoke.

"Don't you dare tell Miss Shelby." She whispered into my ear, as she shot me a menacing look, and took her boyfriend's hand, leading him to her bedroom.

Quinn might be a huge nasty bitch, but it was actually hilarious knowing she was such a wuss at letting Miss Shelby know she broke the rules of the ballet company. That rule was such that we were not allowed to have any boyfriends as long as we were part of the NYBC because it was believed that boys would affect us. To be honest, it was quite a stupid rule as foregoing a relationship for some stupid ballet company was so not worth it. But seeing that I was single(which I should not be because I am clearly the hottest bitch in this stinking universe), while my roommate had a fetus faced boyfriend shoving his tongue down her throat each night, I would close one eye and approve of this rule.

The door of Quinn's bedroom clicked shut and I guess I shouldn't actually be staying here knowing that I would hear the cringing moans from that couple in the bedroom. I thought of crashing at either Rachel or Cece's apartment, but I had a bad feeling they would be in their respective apartments, blasting the recital music and practicing the dance. I didn't need that again. So, out to the city it was.

I got out of the apartment building and walked across the streets in the city. There were so many people, mostly New Yorkers crowding around the entrance of Broadway, probably anticipating the show they were going to watch at night. I continued walking, until I felt myself standing at a similar spot just this afternoon. I looked up to see the same flashing blue neon light on the signboard. And in that moment, I felt a wave of guilt coarse over me. I was just so pissed this afternoon that I let my emotions take over me and I felt a need to actually go in and apologise to the blonde-haired bartender.

Without much hesitation, I pushed open the door and entered the pub again. This time though, there were more customers and most of them included middle aged men who were gathered near the television and watching a football match as they held on to beer mugs.

However, the blonde wasn't bartending at the bar counter. It was a woman who was my age, with brown hair and red streaks underneath. She stopped mixing the drinks and looked towards me, staring for quite a while. Her stare deepened, as if she was scrutinising me instead. Uh, did I offend her or anything? Ignoring that, I went forward and found myself a seat at the bar counter.

"Hey, uh, were you here earlier on?" The brunette started to speak as I sat down. Oh right, she must have seen me creating a commotion in the bar just now.

I nodded my head as I scanned around the bar for the blonde.

"She'll be back in a while." The brunette spoke again. I nodded my head again to acknowledge her.

"I don't actually think you're that quiet, ballerina." This time, she got my attention fully. And I was enraged, with that teasing that was uncalled for and the nickname especially.

"Look, you judgemental ho-"

"Hey there bunhead." I was about to launch into an angry tirade at that brunette bartender but was interrupted with that familiar soothing (and annoying) voice from the entrance of the pub.

There was the blonde, leaning against the wall with her arms folded as she flashed a smile. I had to admit though, she was pretty hot as she stood in that position. I got to see her full body this time as she wore a simple tank top and a short denim skirt.

She walked over this time and went into the bar counter, then greeting the brunette with a bum slap. Now though, she leant over the counter right in front of me. I gulped as I tried to keep my glance away from her rack that was so obvious from the crack of her tank top. Did she usually talk to her customers like that and did she forgot I was a female who clearly had no interest in whatever she was blatantly showing me?

"Coming over to pay up miss bunhead?" She spoke casually.

Seriously, I hated that nickname so much. Since she her attention was still on me, my hands went up to my hair and I combed it down, then flipped it in front of her. Well, I bet what I just did was equivalent to those actions in those hair commercials.

"Am I still a bunhead now?" I asked, with a raise of my left brow.

"That was sexy." She added with a wink. Seriously, if she was flirting, she was doing it with the wrong person.

"So what should I call you?" She asked again.

"Santana. Santana Lopez." I replied briefly.

"Sweet. I'm Brittany. Just call me that." She said, flashing a dorky smile.

"So... Santana. I'm pretty sure you still owe me four dollars."

* * *

Not much Brittana interaction, but from the look of this chapter, I'm pretty sure these two girls will hit it off quick ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, seems like this fic is updated on a weekly basis! And thanks for the review in the previous two chapters, I'm glad ths fic is having a good start! My other fic Ocean Deep Cupid High will be updated soon too :)**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

_"So... Santana. I'm pretty sure you still owe me four dollars." _

I took out a crumpled 5 dollar note from the pocket of my skinny jeans. Since she was still leaning over the bar counter with her cleavage showing, I gave a half smirk as I stuffed the 5 dollar bill into her rack that was so obvious in front of me. I mean, there was nothing wrong right? She was basically exposing her boobs to me for who knows what so that was actually quite a great way to pay her. Smooth, Santana.

Before I knew it, I felt a great impact on the temples of my forehead. Her hand retracted from my head as she folded her arms, now standing straight. I heard the "ooohs" and "ahhhs" from a few customers seated at the bar counter near to me as they saw what happened. What happened was that Brittany actually punched me, right in my forehead. It wasn't actually that painful, but it was still totally uncalled for.

"What the fuck blondie?" I snapped at her, my right hand feeling my forehead. It sucked that there was a bar counter separating us, because I would have been already pouncing on her at this moment.

She looked at me as she sucked in her bottom lip nervously and bit on it. Ha, the look of guilt.

"What the hell is going on Britt?" I saw her brunette friend walk over towards her. She did not respond. The brunette looked at her with a confused expression, then to me. "Oh. So the ballerina want to start a fight again." Ok, that was enough. Not only did that blonde punch my forehead, her friend was accusing me of being physical?

I was about to speak and defend for myself, until Brittany unfolded her arms and placed it on the shoulders of the brunette. "Ris, everything is fine. Just tend the bar for me ok?" The brunette glanced towards me again, with a snark look as she returned to her position in the bar counter. I watched as the blonde, still wearing the look of guilt on her face as she stepped out of the bar counter and walked to wards me. Yep, this was going to be the part where she begs for my forgiveness. In her own bar. A sly smile crept up my face as she neared closer towards me.

But it didn't turn out like what I had thought. Instead, she tugged at the hem of my leather jacket and pointed to the door of the pub. Well okay, this could still carry on. Maybe she found it embarrassing to beg for my forgiveness in this crowded pub so she wanted to do it outside. Ha, she had shame. The both of us went outside the pub to be greeted by the cool night air of New York.

"Does it hurt?" She asked in a much softer voice as she held her hands to reach my forehead.

I shoved her hands away from my immediately and took a step back away from her.

"You're supposed to be so sorry about that and you're only asking me if it hurt huh i-showed-my-boobs-to-my-customer-and-punched-her-i n-the-face blondie?" I retorted, giving her a nasty look.

"Look, I'm really sorry okay. It's just, my boyfriend hasn't been around and I have to be quick to defend for myself if such things happen and I just, I just-" I watched as her words trailed off and grew softer, her body trembled, and her face scrunched up in an upset manner. She stopped talking and covered her face with her hands as she whimpered.

I would have assumed that she was just acting like a crazy blonde, and I could have just walked away from her, but looking at her suddenly being so upset made me stay rooted in my spot.

"Um." I muttered uncomfortably as I simply stood in front of her, watching her sob. I had no idea how to comfort someone so I took out a piece of tissue paper that was kept in the other pocket of my skinny jeans. "Tissue?" I asked, holding up the tissue paper in front of her. She stopped covering her face with her hands and took the tissue paper from me. "Thanks." She choked, as she dabbed the tissue onto her face that was smeared with her black eyeliner.

"Do you know you look like crap?" I asked.

"Yes, -sniff- I do -sniff- actually." She replied.

Silence.

Dead silence after that awkward interaction.

After a while, the blonde exhaled as she cleared her throat. "Since I look like crap now and I still have lot of explaining for my outburst, do you want to go over to my place to settle this?"

I cocked my head to the side as my brows creased. "Explaining huh blondie? No more punching and crying? And well, no more shoving money into your boob on my part." I had no idea how to respond to her weird invitation to her house, so I brought up our actions instead.

"Yeah, explaining. I owe that to you, ... Bunhead." I should be pissed at that nickname she gave me, but I was surprisingly calm this time.

"Well, I live quite near and it's just a fifteen minute walk there." She spoke again, more composed this time, with her voice slowly returning to its usual soothing tone.

We walked along the New York streets together, with Brittany leading the way in front. The clicking of Brittany's heels was the only source of sound between us. Other than that, we walked in silence all the way.

* * *

We stopped in front of a brick red apartment building. I assumed it was one of those typical New York City rental apartment buildings by the old exterior. I stared at the building for quite a while, more in shock because I had never expected the blonde who seemed pretty well off to stay in such apartments. I guess I was too used to the modern city style in my own NYBC apartment.

"Come on."

"Santana?"

"Hola bunhead!" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Brittany snap her fingers in front of me as she motioned her hand to the entrance of the building.

"Oh, oh s-s-orry." I stuttered, as I realised that I had been actually been staring at the old apartment building for so long.

"Don't judge this building by its outer appearance, the inside of my own apartment is pretty well done." She commented with a wink.

I smiled briefly as the both of us proceeded to enter the building. The lights were dimmed inside and the interior looked pretty run down. With every step I took, the floor seemed to creak a little.

"Hello, Ms Pierce! Early night?" A man who was probably in his 60's piped up with a raspy voice as we entered. To add it on, he looked so much like the Harry Potter character Dumbledore, except that his hair was bald and his beard was shaven. I supposed he was the old fashioned security guard in this building.

"Yes, Tim! See you, have a great night!" Brittany chirped as she led me to an old fashioned elevator, that resembled a London telephone booth, as well as the elevator door that was shaped like a prison cell.

She opened it, and we both went in. I felt a chill run down my spine as the lights flickered in the elevator.

"Don't worry, we're not going to die." Brittany exclaimed as she pressed the '3' button, then closing the elevator door.

She must have sensed my intimidation again. I felt a little unsteady movement as the lift accelerated slowly upwards and without much thought, my hands grabbed Brittany's arm.

"This is a pretty new experience for you huh?" She giggled, then patting my hand that was holding tight to her arm.

Realising this sudden contact with her, I withdrew my hands immediately and kept them in the pocket of my skinny jeans.

"I believe taking the stairs could be a better idea." I replied briefly. The chuckle from Brittany was the response she gave me. Teasing was definitely her forte but I did not appreciate it. Still, I was too scared to be mad at her.

The elevator finally reached the third floor and I exhaled in relief as we got out. To be honest, it was probably the scariest experience in my life, well maybe second to roller coasters. I got to admit I was a hot badass but there were still stuffs I was so vulnerable to.

There were 2 blocks on this floor and Brittany went forward to unlock the door of the block that was on the right after coming out of the elevator.

"Come on in!" She motioned to me.

The place was still dark so I could not make out how the apartment looked like until Brittany turned on the lights.

My mouth was slightly open in shock as I took in the interior of the apartment.

Wow.

Seriously, wow, just wow.

"I told you, bunhead." She piped up beside me. I assumed she was doing that teasing wink after saying that like she always did, but I didn't glance up at her. My eyes were just focused to the interior of the apartment. It was a huge contrast to what the building looked like on the outside. Inside, the walls of the living room were well furnished and streaked with blue grunge-like designs. There were also many photo frames hanging on the wall, most of them displaying nicely framed autographed band posters. Even the loveseat facing the television was super sleek. There was a mini bar counter with many different brands of unopened beer and vodka bottles. I scanned the whole living room one more time and it definitely gave me the impression of a cool college student's punk-like dorm.

"Do you stay here alone?" I asked, with a knowing look.

"Nope. I stay here with my best friend, the girl who works at the bar too." She replied with a grin.

"Well it's a pretty cool place." I spoke, still in marvel.

"Ha, thanks." She smiled cheekily. "We had many ideas while designing this place but she eventually chose this band-like theme. You should see her room, it's even crazier."

I opened my mouth to reply, but closed it again. Why was she so open to me being in her house? And why was she so cool with me seeing her friend's room that was supposed to be private? In that moment, I felt a tinge of awkwardness and tension.

"Chill out, Santana. Go sit down and I'll get a drink for you."

That Brittany girl was such a mind reader. I went to sit down at the love seat as she went to the mini bar counter and mixed some drinks.

"Hey Santana." She called and I turned towards her.

"Vodka or beer?" She asked.

"Vodka, thanks."

I deserved that vodka after that cranberry juice incident in the bar.

Few seconds later, she went to join me at the love seat with two glasses of alcohol in her hand.

"Here ya go." She hummed.

I received it and looked at the plain coloured drink surreptitiously.

"Are you going to think I gave you water instead of vodka?" She asked, as her lips curled to the side.

I flashed her a "You better not" eye glance as I titled the glass to my mouth. I downed the drink, and true enough, it tasted like water. Plain water. Brittany then started to laugh heartily as she downed the drink in her cup as well.

"Seriously blondie?" I exclaimed, my tone not exactly harsh but still loud enough.

"Don't have high hopes, miss bunhead. You're a dancer and I'm not going to risk your reputation by letting you drink alcohol. And it's fair because I drank water too." Her grin was toothy now, and I can't help but just laugh along with her. Even though I knew I should be mad again, it was different this time. She was actually a pretty cute person.

"So... How do you know so much about my dance company anyway?" I asked as our laughing fit escalated.

"Because I used to be a dancer there." Her tone was much serious this time as she matched my glance.

"I used to be in pink ballet tights, black leotard, and have my hair up in a bun every weekday. I had such a great time dancing and being the soloist for the audience during recitals. Oh, and I also lived in that fancy apartment you are living in now, unlike this crappy place. It was like, the best time of my life, you know?" I watched as her blue eyes gleamed when she talked about her experience. I can't believe she had been in the NYBC before and even liked it there.

"So, why aren't you in broadway now?" I asked.

"Because..." I watched again as her eyelids flickered and her smile slowly disappearing from her face.

"I got kicked out of the company during my last year there. I was involved in an accident with my boyfriend and suffered an injury in my left leg." Her hands trailed down to her thighs and she shifted a little to reveal a scar on her left leg. My eyes widened as I saw the scar mark her thigh.

"It's much better now though. I can still bust so many moves, but still, I was never asked to go back to the company again."

I thought of what she had said before outside the bar. Something about her boyfriend and how she got all emotional.

"What happened to your boyfriend?" I asked, lowering my glance.

"Well.."

"Actually Brittany, it's fine, you don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable. I have no more tissues to comfort you with."

Brittany let out a soft laugh as she patted my knees. "It's okay, Santana." She took a deep breath and exhaled. "He has been in a coma ever since that accident and it's been two years now. I have no idea when he will wake up, so it still hurts a little when I mention him." I saw as Brittany looked a little disappointed and it was my turn to pat her knees this time.

"I'm sorry, Brittany. I'm sure he will wake up soon." I flashed her a genuine smile this time and she returned the same smile that was unlike her goofy and cheeky ones.

"Alright, enough about me. What about you? Why do you look so pissed off when you came into my bar this afternoon?"

"Oh, you have no idea Brittany. It's such a fucking hellhole there." I paused as the vulgarity came out of my mouth unknowingly. "Sorry." Brittany nodded her heads to acknowledge it. "It's just that, I have it so hard in there and I don't know why you would actually use to enjoy it."

"That's easy. It's because I like dancing. Ballet, especially. The massive hours of practice was just a huge bonus for me every day because it was something I was so passionate about." Brittany replied confidently.

"Oh, I'm sure you won't say that when you have Shel-Bitchy as your dance instructor." I answered, rolling my eyes at my mention of Miss Shelby.

"Who's Shel-Bitchy?" Brittany commented, as she titled her head and grinned at me.

"Oh, right. I meant Miss Shelby."

"Are you kidding me? She's the best dance instructor ever!" Brittany hopped on her seats.

"Oh hell no, I wish I could slap her so hard." I replied, emphasizing the 'slap'.

"You're weird Santana. She's awesome!" Her face lit up again. This girl was so easily excited, even at the mention of Shel-Bitchy.

I did not know how to counter that, so I just kept quiet. And then both of us were quiet again.

"So.. Do you have any boyfriend?" The brief silence was cut when Brittany spoke up again.

"No, the dance company does not allow us to have one."

Brittany's eyes grew bigger after hearing what I said. She did not reply immediately and just creased her eyebrows, as if deep in thought.

"You know.." She started.

"I think it was because of me that this rule developed."

"The accident might have made the NYBC become paranoid of what dangerous activity dancers will do with their boyfriends during the weekend break, so after that year, they brought in the rule of dancers not having boyfriends at all."

So it was her.

"I'm sorry Santana. I mean, there would probably be a million boys lining up for you right now." She continued.

"No you don't have to be Brittany, even though we both know that I'm pretty hot." I gave a half smirk as she relaxed.

* * *

**Brittany's POV **

"Alright, bye Santana! You should really take the stairs down by the way." I called out to her as she started heading towards the stairway. She held up three fingers in an 'okay' sign as she walked down the stairs. I closed the door and went up to my bedroom.

Santana spent about half an hour at my place just chatting and knowing more about each other and needless to say, that company was so relaxing. I realised I had never laughed as much until I started to comminicate with her. She was actually not that fierce as she was in the bar, and I even got to see her being so afraid in that elevator. That was actually the cutest thing ever. We exchanged numbers and we finally recognised each other as friends instead of boob shoving money acquaintances in the bar.

With my stomach laying flat on my bed, I took my Iphone, ready to send her a text when a text arrived at the same time.

_Hey Brittany, it was nice meeting you. :)_

_P.S Don't tell anyone, even your band chick friend about my fear of old fashioned elevators. _

_-Hottest bitch in the city_

I laughed as I saw the text and typed my reply.

_It was nice meeting you too. :)_

_Btw, it's hottest bunhead in the new york ballet company_

_-B xx_


	4. Chapter 4

I'm deeply sorry for the delay even though I said that this fic would be updated on a weekly basis :( I've been too busy! Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this one!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Santana's POV **

I woke up to the shuffling of tympanic rhythm of footsteps outside my bedroom. It was so loud, and strangely unfamiliar. It couldn't be Quinn's.

"Yeah dude, I'm leaving now. Told ya I would never lose out to bets, get ready a 100." I heard the gruff voice of a man exclaiming into his phone. I was pretty sure the voice belonged to none other than Quinn's boyfriend. I got shudders as I thought of how Quinn and him were totally doing the dirty in her room that was opposite mine last night. After coming home from Brittany's place, I put on my headphones, blasting Amy Winehouse so as to block out any sounds that I did not necessarily have to hear from Quinn's room.

The footsteps outside my room was less audible and drifting away from me now, and I guess he was now making his way out of the apartment. It was then that I heard him pipe up again, "Are you kidding me? I'm done with her now that I won the bet. Ha, see you in 5!" Turns out, Quinn's boyfriend was actually using her. He had sex with her last night just to win a bet with his friend. I should have sensed that earlier whenever he wears that scared gassy infant look each time I came back to find them making out with each other. Last night was included too.

However, I could feel rage building up in me after overhearing what he had said on the phone with his friend. Quinn was never my favourite person in the NYBC but she did not deserve to get treated like his little object just to win a bet. _Ugh, men._ Furthermore, she was so in love with him and I could understand how she would feel if she found out about it.

I opened the door of my room slowly, and he was gone. I ambled to Quinn's bedroom, and pushed open the door slowly, and silently crept in. She was curled up on the bed in a fetus position, her blonde hair all tousled-resembling a typical sex-hair. Even though she was sleeping, I could still spot the faint curl of her lips. Well, I guess she totally did enjoy her little thing last night. My eyes flickered to the empty spot on the other side of the bed. Quinn would be hugely disappointed when she wakes up to the absence of the boyfriend she had just slept with and I would have to be nice and tell her about what had happened.

It was already 9AM, an hour more till the start of another day at the NYBC. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, realising that my ballet bun was rather loose. A smile crept up at the corner of my lips as my hand went to reach the small box labelled 'Q' with a heart shape, and took a bobby pin from it. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Of which, a thought instantly flashed in my mind - Quinn was still asleep. That girl was always up at 6 in the morning, a little way too early, but still, she slept in today and that was pretty abnormal. Furthermore, she swore once that as the top dancer of the company, she would never be late.

"Your bun's a little too high, big S."

A voice piped up from behind and I looked at the mirror to see the reflection of Quinn behind.

"Actually it's the perfect bun. I should be asking you to get some hairspray onz for your own bun with all that post-sex hair going on... little Q."

I kept my glance on the mirror as the reflection of Quinn shot me a snark look while giving me a nasty eye roll.

"You don't know anything Santana." She said coldly, before pointing to the bathroom door, motioning for me to get out and leave her to do her washing up. Well, what a bitch. No one can deny the fact that I know the truth about Quinn and her so called boyfriend though. And it's just a matter of time before I spill this to her.

* * *

"No, no no! Miss Fabray, not to the right! Your left leg is the supporting leg, so you have to pirouette to the left!" Miss Shelby' s voice filled the whole dance studio. I made an eye contact with Rachel and Cece once again, as today was our first time actually witnessing Quinn getting pointed out for a mistake. I then watched as Quinn huffed in exasperation before doing a pirouette to the correct side, which was to the left.

"Your expression, Miss Fabray!"

I watched as Quinn's lips trembled with each outlet of air, showing the amount of frustration in her. Well, that was a first.

"Alright, take a break Miss Fabray! Everyone, take 5!"

Most of us heaved a sigh of relief as we went to our own corners in the dance studio..

"What's up with her today?" Rachel asked as she joined me.

"Yeah, you shuld know Suntahnah, you're her roommate." Cece pointed out as she joined me at my other side.

I didn't answer my two friends' questions immediately as my glance was focused on Quinn at the corner opposite us, sitting in a butterfly position alone, as she buried her head in her hands. Her three other friends seemed to have sat further away from her, staring at her furtively in a manner which gave me the impression that, "Hey, our flawless queen has made a mistake and now we have to be distant away from her because we cannot be affiliated to a person who created flaws." I can't help but snicker. _Such friends._

"Hey, I'll answer both of your questions later alright?" I stood to leave. "I'll be back."

I decided to go up to Quinn and confront her, seeing that the obvious thing making her upset and losing focus was due to her loser boyfriend.

I sat in a butterfly position too right in front of her but she didn't bulge.

"Look Quinn, I know I'm not your most favou-"

"Go away Santana." Quinn mumbled a reply with her head still buried in her hands.

Without hesitation, I pushed Quinn's hands and made her look up at me.

"I know what that boyfriend of yours is up to."

Quinn pursed her lips tight, and looked up, as if in thought.

"I'm sure you know it too." When she didn't respond , I took the opportunity to speak again.

This time, Quinn looked back at me, shaking her head continuously. "What I know is that Finn made love to me because he loves me and what he is up to next is to continue showering me with so much love. So get it right, Santana."

I was pretty sure she have known that her boyfriend was using her, even my psychic Mexican third eye could see that but she decided to feign it and bottle it up in her, affecting her performance in today's practice. Although I hated her, my sixth sense told me that helping her would be good.

"Oh, right Fabray. Do you want to explain why he left you after he had I-Bet-On-That sex with you huh?" My tone was a little louder and a bit harsher this time and this attracted the attention of her other three friends near us.

What happened next was uncalled for. Quinn jumped on me and straddled me, her face extremely menacing. Her fists was raised up in the air, and I tried to block my face as I lay below her.

The rest of the dancers in the studio rushed to where we were ; Rachel and Cece holding me back, while Elaine, Kenzie and Sugar held firmly on to Quinn's fists, preventing her from hitting me.

"You don't say that about Finn, do you understand that Lopez?" Quinn's green eyes were so intensified now and all I could do was stare at her, stunned by her sudden actions. With that, she loosened her grip on me and went to the washroom with the three girls. I just sat there, with Rachel and Cece by my side. I knew I always had a badass attitude in me but it was extremely shocking to see the gentle Quinn overpower me. This proved that she definitely knows about her boyfriend's scheming ways but was too pissed, embarrassed and disappointed to admit it.

We were now out of the dance studio and at the auditorium to do the full length rehearsal once again for the summer recital. As I danced at the back, I kept making quick glances at Quinn in front. She was back to her normal self - gentle and sweet looking (according to Miss Shelby). She even got back on track and executed her solo moves perfectly. However, I was the one who made my own mistakes. Well, it was not like it was my first time either so I was already accustomed to Shel-bitchy berating me. What I was worried about was that I did not know how I was going to face Quinn back at our own apartment. Not that I was afraid of her. I just had no idea what to say to her after that little unexpected physical confrontation. The first run of today's rehearsal was then done in an hour and ten minutes (including Miss Shelby yelling at me constantly about my facial expression while dancing) and it was now our lunch break.

As Rachel, Cece and I were about to leave the auditorium, I heard the door open and the clicking of heels could be heard. I couldn't tell who it was since our backs were still facing the entrance of the auditorium but the sound of the heels clicking was rather familiar. I spun around to surprisingly see Brittany walking towards me with a bunch of flowers in her hand.

"Hey hottest bunhead in the new york ballet academy!" Brittany spoke instantly as soon as I made eye contact with her.

My face flushed radish red as I heard the nickname she has given me from our texts last night.

"Woah, since when we were you friends with her?" Rachel leaned in close to me and whispered.

"Why, do you know her?" I replied in a hushed tone, my glance still at Brittany who is walking towards me.

"Dahhh, she'z a former dancer here. And a veeeeery popular one." Cece said. I broke contact with her to look at Cece. Cece was smiling jauntily as she looked at Brittany and it was as if she could not suppress the excited spirit that bubbled within her. "I admire her soooooo much!" No wonder she resembled Brittany so much in terms of their physical traits.

Brittany finally walked up the steps to join us at the stage and her face was radiant with good cheer.

Before I could speak, Cece immediately wrapped her in a huge hug, and it seemed like she was never going to let go.

"Aiyeeee! I can't billeveee I'm seeing my role model!" Cece exclaimed so delightfully.

Brittany laughed heartily as she pulled out of the embrace after a while "Thanks, I've been getting a lot of that for the past fifteen minutes since I entered here!"

I playfully rolled my eyes at what she said. "So you made quite an entrance huh?" I then raised my brows and smirked.

"Duh." Brittany half smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, and is it okay, if uh, I get to talk to Santana alone?"

I glanced at the two of my friends and they nodded their hands to comply before leaving the auditorium again, without me.

I went to sit on the steps of the auditorium stage as Brittany continued standing in front of me.

"So.. Are these flowers for me? And I'm flattered if it is but I won't accept it because I have only known you yesterday, stranger." I said, flashing a playful grin.

Brittany gave a thoughtful look before replying me. "Well, who was the one who said we could be friends yesterday?" She giggled a little after that and I could not help but laugh along.

Brittany went to sit on the steps next to me and I got a whiff of the overpowering cloying smell of Moschino perfume emitting from her. "It was a rookie dancer who gave it to me when I entered here just now. She talked about how she used to watch me dance here and her only purpose of doing ballet was because she wanted to be like me. It's crazy, Santana. I had no idea people would still take me as their role model even after my situation." I wasn't at all interested in people going on and on about how meaningful they feel and shit but this time, I was so intrigued by whatever Brittany was saying as I noticed how her blue eyes seemed to glisten when she talked. It was just such a fascinating sight.

"Santana?"

"Hey!"

I realised that I was so focused on what Brittany was saying that I entered some sort of weird trance that I did not hear her calling me.

"Oh, right. Yes?" I answered.

"This is the second time you're zoning out while I have to call you like a billion times, ms bunhead!" Brittany lectured in a teasing way.

I lowered my head as I smiled shyly. I swear, if I was Brittany and seen myself acting like this, it would be extremely abnormal.

"Am I taking too much of your time? Since it's your lunch break and-"

"No, no its fine. Why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"Meh, the bar is boring at this timing so I thought it would be cool coming here. Plus..." Brittany's voice deepened as her face drew closer to mine. "I would like to watch my new bunhead friend dance."

"Oh hell no blondie." I folded my arms as I my eyes darted towards her in a menacing manner.

"Come on, I know that you have a recital next week. Can I just have a sneak peek?" Brittany hopped on the edge of the stage steps as she looked at me pleadingly, her mouth forming into a pout.

I kept a firm look, showing my resistance to her request. "Now, I don't do no sneak peeks, miss bartender."

The truth was not because I was afraid of dancing in front of Brittany. Brittany told me she used to be a star dancer here and I would feel highly inferior if I were to show her my horrid dancing abilities compared to her.

"Hm, alright that's fine. Really fine." Brittany stopped pouting and gingerly stood up. She copied my action ; arms folded. "Because I know your Shel-Bitchy really well and I am about to tell her that you sneaked out to my bar yesterday." Brittany turned away from me and honestly, I could not hide the anxiety in me. I could not lose my place in this NYBC even though I hated being here.

"Alright, alright!" I shouted so loudly that my voice echoed around the whole auditorium.

Brittany turned back again to face me with a smug grin on her face.

"Fine, I'll dance a few of my parts in the recital piece, tattletale bitch!" I called out to her as I got up on the stage.

Without further ado, I danced to one of the parts of the dance piece. Gosh, this was so stupid.

After I was done with about 30 seconds of my dance, I stopped and went back to Brittany with my hands on my hips. "Totally nailed it."

"Well then." Brittany gave exactly three short claps.

"I didn't need that sarcastic applause blondie." I said dully. Sure, I was starting to like this Brittany girl as a friend but I was a little pissed that I actually performed for her, only to receive sarcasm.

"Do you know what your problem while dancing is?" Her face was now serious as she asked.

"I don't fucking care." I answered bluntly.

"See, that's your problem Santana." She said.

I huffed in exasperation. What happened to the Brittany that made me awe-struck five minutes ago? Now she was just that bitchy bartender who I only met yesterday. "I believe I have no problem with myself. The problem is you. You coming in here in an attempt to insult me? I don't need that." I replied.

Brittany laughed, but a little softer this time as she patted my hands. I withdrew my hands from hers immediately, shooting her a daggers look.

"Your dance technique is fine. But your expression and language shows that you are not into your dance at all."

"Well thank you for that ms-know-it-all, but it is not the first time I have heard this. Shel-Bitchy has been droning on and on about this to me." I answered with a scorn.

"Then what are you passionate about Santana?"

Brittany's question hit me a deep realisation. I remembered Rachel asking me almost the same question yesterday but I did not have a chance to say it. Should I...?

"I've always wanted to be a spy... Like, a female james bond. But American, of course..." I said sheepishly.

"Oh, so I assume that you are now a dancer so you can practice being flexible and have all sorts of cool reflexes when you're a spy working on a very dangerous mission in future?" Brittany flashed a wide grin and mouthed 'that was so good'.

True enough, what she said actually made me laugh and just like that I stopped being pissed at her.

"But let me tell you what, Santana." Her attention was solely on me now, and I found myself lost in her blue eyes. "Since you're already a ballet dancer for 3 years now, you should try to make this as your passion. That applies if you wanna be on top as well" Brittany flashed a cheeky grin as she was aware that she made tyra banks impression on the american's next top model. All I did was nod in consent. I can't believe I actually took advice from someone I barely knew but from Brittany's words, I gained motivation.

"T-Than-"

"Oh my god! Ms Pierce!" I was about to mumble a 'thanks' to her when a familiar voice; none other than Shel-Bitchy interrupted the whole seriousness between Brittany and I.

Brittany's face lit up as she saw Miss Shelby and went forward to hug her. Miss Shelby returned the hug and she seemed to give an actual genuine smile, the smile she would always give Quinn whenever Quinn executed her moves perfectly. Gross.

I played with the loose end of the ribbon on my pointe shoes while Brittany and Ms Shelby conversed.

After a while, I noticed the two of them turned their heads to me and then talked to each other in hushed voices.

"Okay, if you've got anything horrible to say about me, say it out loud. I won't feel any shame." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, no, Ms Lopez. I was just saying how great it is that you personally know the amazing Ms Pierce. She used to be my best dancer and I told her that maybe she could guide you with your dull dancing." Miss Shelby said, emphasizing the 'dull' rather loudly.

Ha, like I could care less about what Shel-Bitchy thought.

"Ooooh and Santana!" Brittany yelped in glee as she turned away from Miss Shelby and returned to her position next to me. She started waving a small white rectangular piece of paper in front of me.

"I've got a free ticket from Miss Shelby for your recital next week!" Her face was scrunched up in delight and I smiled at how adorable she looked, forgetting everything that Shel-Bitchy has commented about me. Damn, that blonde-haired beauty made things better so quickly.

**Brittany's POV **

11PM

It has been a pretty fulfilling day today, as I got to visit the NYBC again. I had no idea I still had such an impact on most of the dancers there even though they knew I was no longer dancing there anymore due to my accident. It was also great seeing Santana being so interested in whatever I said. When her brown eyes connected with mine, it was like seeing Mike again. Both her and Mike share pretty much the same personality, which was the 'I don't really give a shit' kind, but when I spoke, they listened so attentively.

After that, I spent the rest of the day in the bar as it was rather busy for me. Marissa and Puck were not in today and up till now, Marissa still wasn't home. I checked the time on my phone. 11PM. Great, where could she be..?

With my phone still in my hand, I quickly typed a text to her.

_Where r u? Haven't seen you all day._

As soon as my text was sent, another text came in.

_Thanks for today. You are a great strand (it means stranger and friend together)._

_P.S How the fuck can you stand being so close to Shel-Bitchy? She has like, razor-like teeth and huge eyeballs. _

I smiled as I saw the text from Santana. Her humour was crazy and infectious for a gorgeous person like her and I can't believe that I have only met her just yesterday.

As I was about to type out my reply to Santana, my phone beeped again and I was pretty sure it was Marissa.

_getting high, bitch! xxxxxxxx _

As soon as I saw Marissa's reply, I scrambled to my feet and was out of the house in seconds. My best friend was doing it again and I have to stop her.

* * *

Haha sorry I made Finn such a jerk in this fic. Sigh, it's still hard getting over cory monteith's death :(


End file.
